Implosion Explosion
by hnnaus
Summary: What happens to bella one sunny day in forks *one shot*


**Authors note: We do not own twilight at all. My friend Alexis and I were bored and were contemplating this dire situation in my corner of woe. We needed to do something while waiting to go see Eclipse at 2:50 in the morning. Plus, I needed comedic relief from the angst in my other story. Have Fun Reading**

* * *

Implosion/Explosion

It had been a rare, sunny day in Forks. Edward had gone hunting, so I was stuck at home, bored out of my mind. T. V. was not really my thing, but I was desperate. I did not know how to work the stupid dish so I watched the local channels. I saw that Nova was on. I might as well get some education out of this.

Under any other circumstance, I probably wouldn't have been interested; today, however, the program managed to peak my interest. My eyes widened by the second, glaring at the television screen with horror. I wasn't at all certain of what the consequences of such a thing were, but I most definitely needed to find out. The answer to this insistent question would affect my constant nagging of wanting to be a vampire.

I watched the whole program, even though I should have stopped after five minutes. I was scared shitless at the end. I mean, how did they know? What if it happened now? I would only have eight minutes to live and I do not even know where the freck Edward is. I mean, what if it happened _now? _Science has been wrong before; it could be upon the world in little over a few moments.

My choice to become immortal really depended upon the Cullens' plan to combat this situation. If they didn't have a back-up plan, I would probably be better off to just die mortal, away from all the impending pain. Sure, that meant I was signing off my mate to an extremely long life of misery, but this is my low pain tolerance we're talking about here. Who wants to see this happen? I would need serious therapy sessions after, and there wouldn't even be any therapist left.

I continued to think about it all day. Every eight minutes I would check to see if everything was still there. I was a crumbling mess by the end of the day. Charlie asked if I was alright. I told him I had watched a scary movie. It was true except it wasn't a movie. It was impending doom of reality.

Night fell, and as usual, Edward came into bedroom unasked for and uninvited. I wasn't in the mood; I mean, how could he manage to just skim over the little deal-breaker I'd discovered? I acted like I was asleep the second he came in the window, just so I didn't have to ask him about it. He was _not _the person I needed to talk this over with. Edward would just tell me not to worry, then kiss my forehead and tell me to go back to sleep. I, however, was not going to let this one slide. How could he be so calm about living forever with this overwhelming threat in the near future?

I decided I needed to have a plan. Even if I wasn't turned, then maybe I could help the Cullens. My dreams lead me to very creative and at the time plausible ideas. They could build a spaceship or continue to travel back in time till the explosion and then travel back in time again. If only the entire earth weren't going to vanish; with Emmett on our side, we could tunnel deep into the ground, creating a shelter where we could live for the rest of time!

When I woke up, though, I realized that I was being a fruity idiot and that these ideas probably wouldn't work. I did the only sensible thing that could be done. I marched over to the Cullens', and consulted them on the matter.

"Bella, what can we help you with? Edward says you have been quite distraught since yesterday. I can assure you that whatever it is can be handled." If he only knew.

"This can not be handled. How can you be so calm with the impending doom around the corner?" I screamed in frustration. Alice started laughing hysterically mid-rant.

"Bella, please tell me what is wrong?" Edward pleaded. He was always like this when I wouldn't tell him what I was thinking. He has been going on about this since I woke up. That is when I decided to confront the entire family.

"Don't act like you don't know, Edward. I'm talking about the ever-approaching _end of the world."_ Alice's laughter continued, and I shot a look her way. "What? The sun is going to explode in approximately six billion years! This is _not _a laughing matter, Alice. How can I consider becoming a vampire when I might die a flaming, final death so soon?"

Carlisle's expression turned from concerned to confused. "Bella… what on earth are you going on about?"

Jasper, in his nonchalant and ever creepy way, managed to suck some of the urgency I was feeling away. However, I was still set on getting some answers.

"Carlisle, the sun is not going to be here to sustain life forever. It only has so much hydrogen to burn before all the energy goes right to us! It is going to become a red giant and slowly it will expand. It will eventually engulf us and the other insignificant planets before us. I learned all of this from Nova yesterday. I mean really guys. What is going to be your course action? What are you guys going to do in about six billion years? We need to start planning now. I have some plans, and they may be far fetched but we can work with them." I exclaimed. Had they really not thought of this?

Edward was stifling a grin, which I was very irritated with; Alice was still chuckling like a hyena. "You guys!" My words came out as whiny, but I had a serious point to make. They needed to have a plan for this, there was no other option!

"Bella, honey, don't you think you're being a little… paranoid?" Alice asked. I turned to face her, appalled that she would even think such a thing.

"Paranoid, Alice? Concerned, and worried, do not equivocate to paranoid. I'm just trying to figure out a plan, because not too far away from now, this problem will be staring us in the face. We need to be prepared."

"Bella, calm down, we have six billion years to figure it out. Take a breather would yah? Ten minutes ago, you had Edward's panties in a bunch. Maybe for now, you should stop watching dooms day shows." Emmett pointed out. He barely got through it without laughing.

I decided they were doomed. A girl can only try, right?

* * *

**Authors Note: What would the Cullens do? I have been thinking about this since I first learned they were immortal. Please review and tell us your theories !**


End file.
